It's Not Pity - It's Piper
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Piper has the best intentions, but always manages to bring out the crazy in people. With Nicky suffering through detox and Piper feeling guilty, Piper finds new crazy ways to try and solve other people's problems.


A/N: We're heading into a little bit of smutty territory here. There's no sex in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the following! For those of you who are gonna wanna kill me for Piper/Alex being so ... liberal in their relationship. They're a hot mess-this is just taking it to a new degree. Also, Piper's an idiot in this, but I gotta soft spot for her crazy.

XOXOXO

"God we're good," Piper said, flopping onto her back. Her chest heaved, still recovering from the orgasm she'd just received.

Alex chuckled and propped herself up on her elbow. "We?" she asked playfully.

Piper's body was still twitching with the aftershocks. "Yeah we. I didn't hear you complaining when I was finished with you."

"Alright I'll give you that, but I make it easy for you. Making you cum is like a damn triathlon," she playfully complained.

"Hey, I can't help it if I want to enjoy every second," Piper explained laughing. "More people should do the same."

"I don't think everyone shares your zest for taking things slow. Quick and dirty can be just as fun," Alex said, briefly thinking about how frustrated Nicky had seemed. "Besides, be grateful you're getting orgasms. Not everyone is quite so lucky to have me taking care of them."

Piper rolled onto her side and looked at Alex. "What do you mean?" she asked, reaching up and squeezing Alex's boob playfully. "You have girls lining up begging you for orgasms?"

Alex leaned down and kissed Piper. "No lines that I know of, but I'm sure if I put myself back on the market I wouldn't have any trouble getting laid."

"You're saying I would have trouble?" Piper asked. She knew Alex had the dark and dangerous vibe about her, but she was just as qualified to give toe-curling orgasms.

"No one wants to deal with your crazy," Alex said laughing. "I just meant that... you should be thankful that I'm here to help you achieve ultimate bliss." She smirked at Piper, knowing that there were zero complaints about her performance.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're just full of yourself tonight aren't you?"

Shrugging Alex nodded. "I have good reason to be. Besides, going solo is never as fun. Especially when you're used to the real deal. It's just not as fulfilling."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked laughing quietly. "Since when have you had to resort to getting yourself off?"

"I wasn't talking about me, idiot." She looked around as though there was someone who was listening. She had become a bit paranoid about who might overhear secrets. "On my way over here I happened to notice a mutual friend of ours who really likes sex struggling to get herself off."

"Who? Nicky?" Piper asked. There was no one who enjoyed sex with as much enthusiasm as the on/off again junkie. It was just as much of an addiction as drugs. Nicky liked to give orgasms though, receiving them was just a bonus. Piper wasn't quite sure if she was more curious or worried about their friend.

Alex nodded. "Mmhmm." She began to trail fingers up and down Piper's stomach and hip. She could see Piper losing focus on going for a round two. She shouldn't have mentioned it if she had planned on getting more action.

"Since when does Nicky get herself off? It's not like she ever strikes out, smooth talking her way into girls pants."

Shrugging Alex, felt a little more serious. "Nicky's an addict. Just because she's gotten clean again doesn't mean she's okay yet. There's gonna be a lot of temptation for a while. The way I see it, she's just using sex as a distraction from the symptoms and cravings she's still having."

Piper lay silent for a moment, thinking over what Alex had just said. She grabbed Alex's wandering hand in her own and tangled their fingers together. "You know..."

"No," Alex said firmly. Whatever crazy fucking scheme Piper was coming up with was not a good idea. Piper having anything to do with anyone else's problems never ended well. She leaned over and kissed Piper again. While the blond was distracted, Alex slipped her hand out of Piper's and moved it down between her legs.

Piper pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Alex," she said, in warning. She had other things on her mind.

Flopping back on the pillow in frustration, Alex waited for Piper to go on. Arguing was futile, but she needed to assess the damage capability before she tried to talk her out of it.

"The other day, at construction we said we should do something to help her," Piper said, sounding sad. Nicky was going through a rough patch, and it was Piper's nature to want to help.

Alex arched an eyebrow and looked at Piper. "No, you said we should do something. I said we should mind our own business." Damage capability was monumental. "This isn't the kind of thing that you help with. It's the sort of thing where you just treat her normal because she's got enough to deal with without having to worry about appeasing you."

"Alex, she's our friend, and we fucked up," Piper said. She knew she sounded whiny, but that wasn't the big picture here.

Alex shook her head. "Which is why we don't make stupid decisions based on your guilt." She didn't want any part of it. Yeah, she liked Nicky, but they were alike in a lot of ways. Alex knew that if it were her, the last thing she would want was Piper to turn her into a cause.

"My guilt? So, I'm the only one who thought it was really shitty of us to do drugs with someone who was struggling with her addiction. It's Nicky, you know how important this it to her," she said. "How do you not feel guilty about that?"

Alex sat up and leaned against the wall behind her. "Guilt doesn't help anyone. Not us and not her. Besides, Nicky is quite capable in the area of sex. I'm sure she'll figure it out. If you insist on doing something—I dunno. Go trade Red for some gum and give it to her. Giver her your dessert at dinner or something."

"Please," Alex. She's alone, and it's the middle of the night in a room full of people that she wouldn't ever ask for help. That's gotta be rough. She shouldn't be alone."

"What do you want me to do? Sneak over there and fuck her?" Alex asked in disbelief. Piper was acting crazy, even for her. "I think she can get through one night."

"You've done it before," Piper pleaded.

Alex shook her head. "Oh my god! You're serious." She grabbed her bra and started getting dressed.

"You thought I was joking?" Piper asked, sitting up and holding the blanket against her chest. "Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I sneak over to fuck you, we're not done ten minutes, and now you're telling me to go fuck her because you feel guilty that we made a poor judgment call?" Alex's voice was raising in pitch as she spoke.

Both girls looked towards Red's bunk, hearing her shift around in her sleep. Neither of them would be alive to even have this discussion if she found out what they'd done.

"Okay if we weren't in prison it would be different, but we are. You know that changes things. Regular rules don't apply here Alex." Piper lifted her hips and started to pull her pants back up as she spoke. "This can't be easy and if that's something she's looking for it should be with someone who gives a shit about her."

"Do you hear yourself talking? I mean really hear what you're suggesting," Alex said, leaning closer to her. It wasn't that the idea of sleeping with Nicky was horrible. They'd had fun together in the past, and she knew it wouldn't change anything between them. "This is insane. _You_ are insane."

Piper shook her head. "Only because you're making it that way. You said she asked when she first came back. It's not like she'd be against the idea. Are you telling me that you wouldn't enjoy it?"

"Of course I'd enjoy it. Nicky is hot and knows what she's doing. I told her no though Piper, and that was before we even got back together." It was the first time Alex really thought about sleeping with Nicky throughout this whole conversation.

They had been talking about sex, yes, but it wasn't until Piper brought up their previous times that Alex actually remembered what it had been like. It had been fun and hot and easy. There were no complications or future expectations with Nicky. They had just been two friends getting each other off and having a hell of a good time. She'd be lying if the idea wasn't starting to appeal to her.

"Please Alex?" Piper asked, interrupting her girlfriends reminiscing. "I'm okay with it. You're okay with it. I'm sure Nicky is too. What's the big deal? It's not like you wouldn't enjoy it."

"This is ridiculous," Alex said, grabbing her glasses from where they were hanging on the railing. "You're ridiculous." She shoved them on her face and up onto the top of her head. Biting her lip and sucking it into her mouth she shook her head.

Piper reached over and entwined their fingers once more. "That's a yes isn't it?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Alex pursed her lips and looked at Piper—studying her. "Why are you pushing this so hard?" She didn't even know where to start with how crazy it was. Piper had a knack for it, but this was insane even for her.

"It just feels like the right thing," Piper said seriously. "She doesn't have Lorna anymore, and we are responsible for part of this. I don't care what you think—we enabled her." Her stomach was in knots over the thought of what Nicky was going through. Piper had never seen anyone detox from drugs until she had come from Litchfield. It was horrific at best to see.

"So this is about your guilt," Alex observed. "Pipes, Nicky's an adult, she—"

"Nicky's a junkie. Is there any reason I shouldn't feel guilty? We fucked up. She's an addict, and we literally sat down and did drugs with her." Piper looked at Alex with a pleading look. Her heart hurt for her friend and Alex could do something to ease her suffering.

Alex shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "We were dealing with some pretty fucked up shit too. No one's coming to help us out."

"Really? You sure about that?" Piper snapped. She looked over her shoulder and down at Red. Pointing, she hissed out a whisper. "Red helped both of us when we needed her. You know how much Nicky means to her. We owe it to both of them."

"Piper," Alex said with a heavy sigh. "We were all dealing with shit. Everyone this prison is. Nicky is just another casualty in this fucking place. We were there yeah, but we didn't force her. She made her choices, and she'd be pissed as hell if she thought you were pitying her."

"Not an excuse. We're supposed to be looking out for each other. If you or I were in trouble Nicky would be the first one to step in and help us," Piper said. "You _know_ that." She squeezed Alex's hand. "Please."

Alex let out a heavy sigh but made no move to respond. She was thinking about what the consequences of this would be. It could change things for all of them. Nicky would be pissed as hell if she realized what they were doing. Wouldn't she? And what about Piper? Would she really be as cool with Alex sleeping with someone else as she thought she would?"

"Besides," Piper said, voice teasing and light. "If the idea didn't appeal to you we wouldn't still be talking about it. It's okay Alex. We've dealt with worse. Just go help her."

"Fine," Alex huffed."I still think it's not a great idea, and I still think you're an idiot. When this backfires…. That's all you."


End file.
